


youtube tag

by yugyeomsbaeb



Series: wattpadista [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeomsbaeb/pseuds/yugyeomsbaeb





	youtube tag

Baekhoney latasi uuden videon Poikaystävä tag // Chanyodel

Video alkoi kuvalla kahdesta pojasta istumassa sängyn laidalla. Heidän takanaan oli Pinterestistä tutut 'fairy'-valot ja heidän kasvojaan valaisi kameran takana seisova lamppu.

Pienikokoisemmalla pojalla oli päällään tummansininen Calvin Kleinin paita ja hänen hiuksensa olivat stailatut. Hänen huulensa ja poskipäänsä kiilsivät valon osuessa tämän kasvoilleen juuri oikeassa kulmassa.

Isompikokoinen poika oli elävä esimerkkikuva suloisesta isosilmäisestä koiranpennusta. Hänen katseensa oli ensimmäiset puoli minuuttia videon alusta naulittuna hänen vieressä istuvaan poikaan, ylpeä ilme kasvoillaan. Heidän välillään loisti kemia.

"Heissulivei kaikki ja tervetuloa mun videolle taas kerran. Mun nimi on Baekhoney ja olen tänään täällä mun ikioman poikaystävän-" pienempikokoinen poika heitti itsensä isompikokoisemman pojan syliin "-- Chanyodelin kanssa."

Chanyeol hymyili Baekhyunille ja heilautti käteensä kameran suuntaan.

"Me tehdään tänään siis yhdessä boyfriend tag. Se on pyörinyt tubessa jo jonkun aikaa, ja mä kelasin, ettei miksei?" Baekhyun kertoi heiluttaen käsiään suuriliikkeisesti oman vartalonsa sivuilla.

"Mä siis suurissa osin kyselen Chanyeolilta nää kysymykset musta, mutta koitan vastata ja antaa vähän vinkkiä jossei se muista jotain juttuja."

"Hei!" Chanyeol tiuskaisi ja läpsäisi leikillä Baekhyunin käsivartta, mikä sai toisen naurahtamaan.

Näyttö meni pimeäksi ja siihen ilmestyi mustalla pohjalla ja valkoisella kursiivilla teksti:

1\. Milloin ja missä me tavattiin?

"Me tavattiin Pridessä neljä vuotta sitten", Chanyeol vastasi helposti. Hän kietaisi kätensä Baekhyunin niskan taakse ja vetäisi tuon suudelmaan. Juuri ennen kuin heidän huulensa ennättivät koskea, ruutu välähti mustaksi ja seuraava kysymys ilmestyi näytölle.

2\. Koska tapasit mun vanhemmat ja miten se meni?

Baekhyun ja Chanyeol tuli näytölle esiin. Pienempi miehistä nauroi, kun toinen piilotti päätään käsiinsä.

"Mä tapasin Baekhyunin vanhemmat hieman huonommissa fiiliksissä. Me oltiin tota, aktiivisemmalla puolella makuuhuoneessa--" Chanyeol ehtii sanomaan, kunnes kohtaus on katkaistu hetkeksi aikaa. Baekhyunin nauru kuuluu vieläkin taustalla ja näutölle on ilmestynyt "teknisiä ongelmia" -teksti.

Kohtauksen jatkuessa Baekhyun on saanut hillittyä naurunsa, mutta puree kynsiään saadakseen jotain tekemistä.

"Ne käveli sisälle ja tapas mut sillon. Kun me oltiin saatu se koko juttu vähän kokoon ja lepyteltyä Baekhyunin vanhemmat, kaikki suju paremmin. "

"Se päivällinen oli kyl ihan pirun kiusallinen. Muistatko, kuinka kiusallisilta faija ja mutsi näytti koko sen ajan?"

"Älä edes muistuta."

3\. Milloin ja missä oli meidän eka pusu?

Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeolia toisen miettiässä vastausta hartaasti.

"Meidän eka pusu tais olla sen Priden jälkeen sun kämpillä", Chanyeol sanoi kääntäen katseensa Baekhyuniin ja laskien kätensä toisen yläreidelle. Baekhyun ei säpsähtänytkään siitä, joka viittasi miesten välisten kosketusten tuttavuuteen.

4\. Kumpi sano "Mä rakastan sua" ekaksi?

Baekhyun suoristi selkänsä ja virnisti miehelle.

"Varmaan ainoo asia meidän suhteessa, minkä Baekhyun on ehtinyt tekeen ennen mua."

"Totta."

"Baekhyun mä rakastan sua."

Pienempi mies vetäytyi ihan punaiseksi. Hänen kätensä eksyi kameran tavoittelemattomiin Chanyeolin selälle, tuon paidan alle.

5\. Mikä on ensimmäinen asia mitä toivon ettet tekisi?

"Sä vihaat yli kaiken, kun jätän sut aamusin yksin sänkyyn nukkumaan."

"Niin vihaan. On inhottava herätä, kun on kylmä." Baekhyun vetäisi huulensa mutrulle ja tuijotti suoraan Chanyeolia silmiin.

"Chanyeol käy aina aamusin salilla tai juoksemassa. Sit se tulee takasin kun ite oon heränny. Se on ihan hikinen ja iu."

Chanyeolin kasvoille nousi virne ja hän painoi pusun Baekhyunin poskelle.

6\. Mitä on jotain, mitä toivot etten minä tekisi?

"Toivon, ettet olis noin sulonen."

"Eikun oikeesti."

Kohtaus katkesi Baekhyunin läpsäistessä Chanyeolia käsivarrelle.

He ilmaantuivat uudestaan näytölle molempien hiukset hieman pois paikoiltaan. Poistettu kohtaus jää katsojien mielikuvituksen varaan.

"Mua ärsyttää, kun jätät musiikin aina soimaan, kun me lähetään kotoa. Sit me tullaan takaisin ja sun Britney Spears tai joku muu yhtä ihana raikaa talossa."

"Meidän kissat tarvii musiikkia."

"Meillä ei ole kissoja."

"Saa haaveilla", Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristi huulensa jälleen kerran.

7\. Koska oli meidän ekat treffit?

"Meillä ei varsinaisesti ole ollut mitään treffejä. Meistä ei kumpikaan sillei ole mikään romanttinen persoona, että me käytäis missään", Chanyeol kertoi nipistäen nenänpäätään. Hänen peukalonsa alkoi hieroa Baekhyunin reiteen pyörivää kuviota.

"Kai se seuraavan vuoden Pride lasketaan?"

"No vois sen laskea. Käytiin me ainakin syömässä."

8\. Minkäväriset silmät sä haluisit et mulla on?

"Sillä ei oo mitään väliä. Kunhan mä saan olla sun kanssa."

Baekhyunin posket helahtivat heti punaiseksi. Chanyeol veti jälleen kerran Baekhyunin kasvot lähemmäksi omiaan, mutta ennen suudelmaa ruutu välähti taas mustaksi.

9\. Minkä TV sarjan mä unohdan aina?

"Sä oot alottanut Teen wolffin ja Gossip Girlin varmaan molemmat kolme kertaa, mut et ikinä katso niitä. "

"Ai hemmetti. Katoin eilen Teen wolffin ekan kauden ekan jakson taas. Hyvä, kun muistutit."

10\. Jos mä tilaan jälkiruoan, minkä mä tilaan?

"Mut."

Kohtaus katkesi heti ja se palasi ruutuun molempien paitojen ollessa rutussa.

"Sä tilaat yleensä jotain tosi suklaista. Sä vihaan appelsiiniesanssia, joten sä et yleensä tilaa sitä."

11\. Mistä kolmesta ruuasta mä pidän ja en pidä?

Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli virne, ja hän oli siirtynyt istumaan Chanyeolin taakse. Hän oli kietonut kätensä että jalkansa tämän ympärille ja oli sijoittanut päänsä tämän olkapäälle. Chanyeolin kädet olivat Baekhyunin reisillä.

"Sä pidät pitsasta, nuudelikeitosta ja maksalaatikosta."

"Sä taas et pidä... Kaalikeitosta, kaalikääryleistä tai..." Chanyeol oli hetken aikaa hiljaa, ennenkuin käänsi päänsä Baekhyunin pään vierelle. Hänen nenänsä ja suunsa olivat aivan kiinni pienemmän poskella.

"Omenapiirakasta", Baekhyun vastasi omaan kysymykseensä.

12\. Mistä kolmesta juomasta mä pidän ja en pidä?

Baekhyun oli palannut taas omalle paikalleen, hänen päänsä oli vain Chanyeolin olkapäällä.

"Sä pidät maidosta, spritestä ja päärynäsiideristä."

"Sä et pidä vedestä--" Baekhyun keskeytti Chanyeolin: "Miksi mä en pidä vedestä?"

Chanyeol huokaisi ja puristi nuoremman reittä hieman kovemmin.

"Koska sulla tuli lapsuudentraumat, kun sun kala kuoli akvaariossa."

"Ding ding ding", Baekhyun äänsi ja painoi nopean suudelman vanhemman poskelle.

"Sä et myöskään pidä kaljasta tai viinistä. Sanot, että ne on liian yliarvostettuja ja maistuu kanan kuselta."

13\. Mun lempiruoka ja -juoma?

"Pizza ja sprite."

"Tilataanko tänään muuten pizza?"

"Sä maksat."

14\. Mun kengänkoko?

"Varmaan kolkytkolme. Oot muutenkin pieni."

"Chanyeol, kaikki ihmiset ei oo ylikasvaneita jättiläisiä kuin sä?"

"Anteeks teidän ylhäisyytenne."

Baekhyun painoi nopean pusun Chanyeolin kaulalle, aivan tuon henkitorven viereen.

15\. Mitkä on mun oudot tavat?

"Sun koko elämä."

16\. Mitä mä söisin joka päivä, jos saisin valita?

"Mua."

Baekhyun läpsäisi kolmatta kertaa Chanyeolia käsivarteen.

17\. Missä olen hyvä?

"Sä olet todella hyvä saamaan muille hyvän olon."

"Sut tuntien tää pitäs ottaa taas seksuaalisesti."

"Mä en sanonut mitään", Chanyeol sanoi koittaen näyttää viattomalta, nostaen molemmat kätensä ylös antautumisen merkiksi.

"Sun koko kroppa huutaa sek-" kohtaus pätkäistiin.

18\. Missä olen huono?

"Sä oot tosi huono sanoon ihmisille vastaan. Jos joku pyytää sulta palvelusta, sä toteutat sen sadan prosentin varmuudella."

19\. Millasesta musiikista pidän eniten?

"Pidät sellasesta girl power -musiikista. Kuuntelet ihan pirusti kaikkia tyrtöbändejä ja sellasia feminismibiisejä. Joskus musta tuntuu, että sussa asuu sisäinen nainen."

"Mikäs siinä. Mä tykkään olla vähän enemmän naisellinen."

"Mä en ota yhtään pahakseni."

Chanyeol painoi huulensa nopeasti Baekhyunin omille.

20\. Mistä biisistä pidän eniten?

"Se vaihtuu sulla joka päivä. No kerros Baekhoney, mikä on sun tiistain suosikki?"

Baekhyun loi vanhempaan mieheen leikillisesti ilkeän katseen.

"Oon kiintyny pirusti Deanin kappaleeseen love. Siinä on hyvät sanat."

21\. Mistä urheilulajista mä pidän?

"Sä pidät yleisurheilusta, koska niillä uheilijoilla on tiukat asut."

22\. Mistä urheilujoukkueesta pidän eniten?

"Sä et seuraa urheilua."

"Valetta! Mä katoin viime yönä yhen jalkapallo-ottelun!" Baekhyun sanoi nopeasti, puolustellen itseään.

"Ketä siinä oli vastakkain ja kumpi voitti?"

Nuorempi hiljeni heti, suunnaten katseensa alaspäin.

"Sitähän minäkin."

23\. Harrastanko mitään?

"Et."

24\. Mikä on mun silmien väri?

Kysymystä varten Baekhyun oli sulkenut silmänsä ja kääntänyt päänsä Chanyeolin suuntaan. Vanhempi päästi suustaan naurahduksen.

"Idiootti. Me ollaan molemmat korealaisia, meillä on molemmilla ruskeat silmät."

25\. Kuka on mun paras kaveri?

Seuraavaan kysymykseen Baekhyun oli siirtynyt Chanyeolin syliin. Hän näytti siltä, että vietti elämänsä parasta aikaa.

"Sun paras kaveri on Jongdae, vaikka kinaatkin sen kanssa joka toinen päivä."

26\. Mistä mun perhe on kotoisin?

Baekhyun oli siirtynyt taas omalle paikalleen, tuijottaen Chanyeolin suuta, odottaen vastausta.

"Koreasta."

"Tarkemmin."

"Etelä-Koreasta."

"Tarkemmin."

"En minä muista?"

"Feikki poikaystävä."

27\. Mitä mä teen yleensä mun vapaa-ajalla?

"Mua."

"Tosissas idiootti", Baekhyun sanoi läpsäisten Chanyeolia reidelle, purren hampaitaan yhteen.

Kohtaus katkesi hetkeksi ja palasi heti.

"Sä yleensä leivot tai me ollaan kaupungilla."

28\. Kuinka kauan me ollaan seurusteltu?

"Toinen elokuuta ollaan oltu yhdessä neljä vuotta."

29\. Teenkö mä sut usein vihaseks?

"Baekhyun ei usein tee mua vihaseks. Se on ennemminkin toisinpäin", Chanyeol kertoi, nyt katse kiinnittyneenä kameraan.

30\. Mikä on mun lempileffa?

"Titanic."

"No ei hemmetissä ole."

"En minä tiedä."

Chanyeolin kärsivällisyys loppui, joten hän nousi sängynreunalta ylös ja kaatui suoraan Baekhyunin päälle.

Kohtaus katkesi ja takas tulivat sekaisen näköiset Baekhyun ja Chanyeol.

"Se oli siis siinä. Kiitos kun katsoitte ja muistakaa painaa peukkua taivaisiin kohti. Tilatkaa myös jos haluatte. Moiksut kaikille!" Baekhyun sanoi ja heitti vielä loppuun tavaramerkkinsä, pusun kameralle.

Videon lopussa oli kohtauksia, jossa Chanyeol tuijottaa Baekhyunia väsyneellä ilmeellä, toisen nauraessa elämänsä pihalle.

Video loppui.

1,432,893 katsojakertaa


End file.
